Klaa
| FinalAssign = | Rank = Captain | Eye Color = brown | Hair Color = brown | Insignia = Uniform rank insignia. }} Klaa was a male Klingon in the Klingon Defense Force in the 23rd century. He was best known as the Captain of the . Early Career Klaa had followed the career of James T. Kirk since he was a boy and paralleled Kirk's career as he was rising through the ranks. Klaa became well known as a gunner and highlighted his career in a skirmish on the Romulan border. Klaa was solely responsible for destroying three Orion vessels and the salvation of his own ship. In response to this one heroic act (and many influential supporters), Klaa was promoted to Captain (at the time the youngest in the KDF) and given command of the IKS Okrona in August 2287. There were some in the KDF who believed that this was too much of a reward for the battle and called Klaa a genius behind the gunner's rig but an imbecile in command. This encouraged Klaa to carve out one more great victory to prove his greatness. IKS Okrona One month after assuming command, Klaa was instructed by General to conduct rescue operations in response to a hostage crisis on Nimbus III. When Klaa discovered that the would be responding as well, he viewed this as a chance to prove that he was worthy of his new command. After the Federation ship evaded his initial attack, Klaa pursued the Enterprise towards the Great Barrier and the galactic core. The third-in-command of the Okrona, , believed that this was the perfect opportunity to assassinate both Klaa and the Executive Officer Vixis. However, Klaa had set a trap for Morek, who was vaporised by Tarag. After Tarag and Klaa had downloaded the new shield schematics needed to penetrate the Great Barrier, Klaa attacked the Enterprise over the planet Sha Ka Ree, preventing the rescue of Kirk who was trapped on the surface. General Korrd, under the advice of Spock, stopped the attack. Korrd then relieved Klaa of his command and ordered the Okrona to rescue Kirk. Klaa later apologized to Kirk for the unathorized attack, and at a reception aboard the Enterprise, saluted Kirk as a worthy foe. However, he secretly vowed, "Next time, Kirk!" In an effort to sway Klaa over to his cause, Korrd had persuaded Ambassadors St. John Talbot and Caithlin Dar to name Klaa a hero of both the Federation and Romulan Star Empire. ( ) left|thumb| attacks Klaa with a [[garotte in 2287.]] Shortly after this incident, Klaa was attacked by in an assassination attempt. Kron assaulted Klaa in the weapons bay of the Okrona with a garotte. After Klaa had overpowered him, he stuffed Kron in a photon torpedo and had him shot into space. After returning to the bridge, Klaa was informed of the Klingon Emperor's decision to place a bounty on the head of Captain Kirk. This enraged Klaa as he believed that Klingons did not need the help of bounty hunters. ( ) The Okrona received a message from a cloaked figure who provided the coordinates of the Enterprise. This lead Klaa to Chronian III where Kirk was escorting Ambassador on a diplomatic mission. Before Kirk could beam up Palmer, Klaa attacked the Enterprise. The Okrona had drained its energy reserves trying to sneak up on the Enterprise while cloaked. This allowed Kirk to beam Klaa's torpedoes behind him where the shields were weakest. Klaa was forced to retreat. ( }}) The infamous bounty hunter Sweeney had captured Kirk on Tau Gamma II. Klingon Ambassador Kamarag instructed Klaa to pay the highest bid for Kirk and deliver him to the Emperor. The Okrona arrives at Tau Gamma II at the same time as Zarn of the Nasgulian fleet. ( ) After trading insults between the Klingons and the Nasgulians, Klaa opened fire on his opponent in an attempt to win the bidding by destroying his enemy. This caused Sweeny's ships to fire on all parties (including the Starfleet ships present). During the battle Klaa was temporarily blinded when an explosion was amplified through his targeting sensors. ( ) A year later in 2288 Klaa still wished vengeance upon Kirk. Klaa led a squadron of four Klingon bird-of-prey starships in unclaimed space and confronted the Enterprise to stay away from territory claimed by the Klingon Empire. Since he had not violated any Klingon territory, Kirk ignored his warnings as he had a missing shuttle to search for. ( }}) Commodore Khezri called Klaa to beam onto the Imperial battle cruiser . Khezri was very interested in what Kirk was doing around the planet Mardelva and sent Klaa to investigate. Klaa intercepted a transmission from the Enterprise regarding the destruction of a Mardelvan outpost and the theft of the EX-300 prototype. Since Klaa disliked entering battle on an empty stomach, he and Vixis began feasting in their trophy filled quarters. The Okrona intercepted a second Mardelvan transmission indicating that a second outpost was under attack. The Okrona moved to intercept the Enterprise and the EX-300 the moment it reached Klingon space. Klaa couldn't move in on Kirk unless he had crossed into Klingon territory. ( | }}) The Enterprise found the EX-300 on the very edge of that territory, but much to Klaa's dismay, Kirk was able to solve the mystery behind the attacks and use a tractor beam to pull the abandoned prototype back into Mardelvan space. Before leaving, Kirk sent out a general hail to Klaa stating that perhaps next time he would provide Klaa a reason to shoot at him. This, of course, added to Klaa's rage. ( ) By 2291 Klaa had joined a brotherhood of young officers who were impatient with the Klingon High Council and wanted to overthrow the council to save the Empire. This brotherhood sent Klaa to negotiate for a stolen subspace distortion weapon from the Torye. Klaa planned to use the stolen weapon to capture the Klingon mobile battle base prototype for his cause. When he had informed the Torye leader, Vykul Marto of his target, Vykul used the distortion weapon on Klaa's ship and went after the mobile battle base for himself. Shortly afterwards, General , Captain Spock, and retired Fleet Admiral Harold Morrow found Klaa's distress call and beamed over his crew. When Klaa could not properly explain why his disabled ship was in the sector, Navok took his crew captive. Unfortunately the distress call was also heard by Captain Kang who captured both crews and beamed them to the . When Klaa was not forthcoming with all of the information he held, he was forced into a mind meld with Spock to reveal these plans. This gave Kang enough information to team up with Captain Kirk and the Enterprise so they both could destroy the Torye weapon and the mobile base prototype. Klaa attempted to escape with his crew and take over the K'tanco, but was re-captured by Spock and Kang. ( ) :The ''Star Trek Encyclopedia implies that the "Klingon translator" in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country was Klaa, as both were played by actor Todd Bryant.'' Relationship with Vixis Klaa and Vixis had been assigned to the IKS Okrona at the same time. They had noticed the instant attraction between the two, but Klaa wanted to test her to be certain that she was loyal. When Vixis had informed Klaa of Morek's plan to have her physically distract him, Klaa took her into his confidence and his bed in order to spring his own trap. This relationship continued despite Klaa interupting their love making to charge into battle. Later Klaa and Vixis shared quarters. Vixis disliked Klaa waking her with dreams of defeating Kirk. :Klovagh, son of Klaa may be the son of a union between Vixis and Klaa, however that relation is not certain. Connections External link * category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:klingon captains category:iKS Okrona personnel